The Amiss
by Magnificent kaos
Summary: Alone, cold, scared, and unafraid. A combination only one person could ever see fit to describe ones self. The extremeties friends will do for one another in a time of need. FIRST ONE SHOT please read and review I need the criticism...gah SessKag


Hey hey yea this is me…Chelsea doing my first one-shot…at least trying to and I am also trying to be serious. No funnies on this one so if you want the same old funnies try to read one of my other stories. If you already read them…READ THEM AGAIN!!!!!!!! And review lol. Thank you so much for your time. Enjoy Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Does the journey ever end? In her lifetime she learned that some things don't. Sadly for all her friends the journey came to an end so much sooner then she had ever imagined.

Kagome's silky ebony hair swirled around as the wind blew at her from behind. The scene before her lay undeniable. Her friends, her love and their journey was over.

Kagome walked straight from her perch with her eyes closed. She couldn't bare the sight ahead. When she heard the screams she knew what their fate was and she was not prepared to see them in that position.

Deny. It was all she could think. She wanted to deny everything. Kagome wanted to lie down and wake up. Or die. Whichever one seemed to come first would have been sufferable for her. But to see them was something she could not bare to do.

Kagome continued to walk slowly forward as she tripped and fell onto something cold yet so familiar. She tried to pry herself up but when she reached down with her hand the deniably silky smooth of her companions hair caused her eyes to open in a flash.

The eyes she stared into were so cold so distant. So much like they were the first time they laid eyes on each other. The bright amber was now lulling into a dull yellow that Kagome had never seen before. The magnificence that was once her most beloved companion was now as dull as the moonless sky.

The tears that escaped her eyes rolled of her check and fell on the lifeless body below her splattering on his motionless form. She finally let it out and hollered a howl that was louder then the thunder that raked at the sky. Kagome let her body slink onto the dead lifeless body of her lover on the ground. She slowly found comfort on the stained white kimono.

Kagome closed her eyes as she pressed her head against his beat less chest. Kagome had never imagined that he would look like that in death. She had always figured that when he died, he would look peaceful. Btu the mangled image of his face and eyes was what Kagome had bore into her mind. She knew that's not what he would want. Not what he wanted. She knew that even in the afterlife Sesshoumaru would only want her happiness. Not matter how awkward it was for her to realize that at first now it was undeniable true.

As Kagome lie there with her eyes closed she began to drift off into the world she had wished was reality. She began to drift into sleep when the chill of the rain pounded down on top of her and her past lover. The chill grew so much that her body began to feel warm from the mixture of the air with the moisture of the rain.

An unmentionable amount of time passed before Kagome was thrown from her slumber with movements from above her. It was day and the rain had finally subsided. She pulled herself up and away from Sesshoumaru's dead body and stood at the spot.

Kagome turned as she felt the air move around her body. No one. Not a live person was in sight. She was still alone and the rest were still gone.

Kagome rubbed at her eyes viciously trying to burn the image out of her mind. As she rubbed she decided it was time to take in her fate and the fate of her friends and take in her surroundings. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to prove that she was not afraid to face the facts of life and the fact was that she was alone.

The blood was now washed away with the rain from the night. Sesshoumaru's beautiful eyes were now closed. When she was lying with him she got tangled in his presence. Even though it was only the presence of his body at least it was part of him. The closest thing she had left of him.

Not too far from Sesshoumaru lay Inuyasha. He had a peaceful look on his face as he held the body of his beloved Kikyou. They had died together in each other's arms as the last blow to Naraku was given.

Kagome turned around and saw the weapon that saved her life still stuck straight in the ground. It was Sango's hiraikotsu. It was the force from her hiraikotsu and the protection from Sesshoumaru's hold that kept Kagome from also being affected by the blow.

Kagome looked around for her friend's body as her seeking was answered. The mangled body of the Demon slayer and her little brother was tossed into a tree on the side of the clearing, next to a hole that went deep into the ground, inside the hole were the precious beads that saved the monks life for so long, held him together. Now he was only a whimsical fairy tale like the rest of them.

A few strangled tears escaped her eyes as she stared at her fallen comrades. Shippou was killed days before the battle. It was his death that led them to this place and time his fate that brought them there. But in all actuality was it his fate or Kagome's. How did Naraku know Kagome would come to this time? How would he know she was blessed with the jewel? He was gone now. And Kagome still remained alone.

Fate is a cruel thing to those who believed. Or so Kagome thought. That's why she lost all hope then a single meeting that happened by chance changed her whole perspective.

One day about a year ago Kagome was standing on the side of a battle Inuyasha was having with Kagura. Her showings became so regular Kagome just learned to ignore them. She knew Kagura wouldn't harm Inuyasha for she depended on him to set her heart free.

As they were battling Kagome was struck in the head and was drug away to be used as bait for Inuyasha. When he had awoke she was next to none other then Rin, Sesshoumaru's small ward. The child he had complete passion for and would never understand it.

Not even three minutes after Kagome was awake did she hear the stirrings of a battle just outside of where she and Rin were. Then inside he waltzed. Into her heart but deny did he what he felt for her.

Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to stay with him until the next meeting with his brother, which didn't happen for over a month. She was lucky it was only that long. Normally it would be twice that long before Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ever crossed paths.

When she departed from her he had thanked her for her companionship, something Inuyasha very rarely did. That was when realization hit her and she mad her move for the stoic demon lord she somehow learned to love. To her surprise he did nothing but return her affections, in front of her whole group of misfits.

They traveled together,

They slept together,

They ate together,

They loved together,

But alone did he pass.

Without her.

It was the final blow to destroy Naraku. She was standing in the front with an arrow notched ready to be shot when she heard a scream. It was Inuyasha running after Kikyou. Kagome tried her hardest to protect them but when she released the arrow she had expelled too much power into it and it was the final blow to Naraku. The effect that the arrow caused was incredible and shot forth an enormous blast.

Then everyone jumped to save her. Miroku sucked in half of the blow to keep her from harm; Sango threw her weapon to keep the blow from completely dissembling her life. Kikyou conjured a barrier around her while Inuyasha held her tight. But it was Sesshoumaru's face that lay still in Kagome's mind. The face of a demon that couldn't do anything but love her and gave his life for the fact.

There were no sweet dying words of comfort for her. His last breath was taken before she opened her eyes. His last words were just her name in a silent plea to survive. No matter how much life didn't matter to her she knew it was impossible for her to throw it away. It's what he wanted.

Can not touch

Can not love

Can not have each other

Can not kiss

Can not hold

Can not be together

All the things she needed were gone in the Amiss.

"Don't be afraid." He said as he cupped his hand gently around her cheek.

Must be strong, and you must let go.

"I won't just for you." She whispered as she grasped his sword in her left hand and silently walked out of the clearing to a future unknown and without the man she loved.

* * *

KK the end and enjoy the tragedy bleah I don't think I am any good at those but what the hey. REVIEW…. just for me please. Lol

Chelsea

Magnificent Chaos


End file.
